


Look At Us Now!

by Jazzy_J_Wolf



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd just want's his cat back, F/M, Human Ringo, Human Susan, Matt has no clue whats going on, Tom and Tord mess up, Toms in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_J_Wolf/pseuds/Jazzy_J_Wolf
Summary: Ringo (Edd's cat) knocks over one of Tords experiments, covering himself and Susan (Tom's guitar) in the mystery liquid. The results are not what Tord planed for.





	1. Noise Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> This Story was inspired by an awesome drawing by @smileknife over on Tumblr. You should go check them out!
> 
> The first chapter was also helped by an Anon over on Tumblr, who gave me the idea for the beginning. So if your reading this, THANKS!

Tom sat on his bed, strumming away at a few chords on Susan. Edd and Matt had gone out leaving only him and Tord home alone. So staying in his room was the best option, or it would be if Tord wasn't being so noisy in his own room. Resting his head on Susan, Tom judged whether it was worth going and complaining about the noise to Tord. He knew it would ultimately lead to a fight, and he really couldn't tell if he was drunk enough for that.

Hearing his door creak open, Tom tilted his head so he was facing it. Seeing no one, he looked down noticing Ringo squeezing his way into his room. The small black cat paused once it saw Tom had seen him.

"Meow"

Tom thought for a moment before sighing and gesturing for the cat to climb up on his bed. The cat happily did so, pushing Toms hand away from his guitar so he could rest underneath it himself. The cat purred until another loud noise from the next room caused him to panic.

Okay that was it! Tom stood up, keep Susan in his right hand, he opened his door fully with his left. Ringo quickly followed behind. Slamming his fist on Tord's door, he waited for a reply.

"damn it Tord, open your stupid door!"

After a few minutes of, well, nothing. Tom just decided there was no way to avoid an argument now, standing back, and with a swift kick, the door was open. Walking inside, Tom noticed Tord had headphones in, and he was messing around with random test tubes and beakers of liquid. Tom rubbed the bridge of his nose, why in the world did Tord have headphones in AND music playing aloud on his bloody laptop!

Tom tapped Tord on the shoulder, causing the shorter man to jolt at the touch. Taking out his headphones, Tord placed them in his pocket.

"Tom? What are you doing in my room?"

"The more important question, why the hell are you playing music out loud if your wear headphones?"

Tord stood up, pausing to turn off his music.

"It helps me concentrate"

"How!?"

"Simple, no silence. when one song ends, the other is still playing"

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard" 

Tom placed Susan down on the ground, angling the guitar so she lent on Tord's desk. Grabbing his flask, Tom took a good swig, before placing it back into his pocket.

"Of course, classic stupid Tom has to drink when he doesn't understand something"

"Oh shut up commie, don't act like this is normal, because this is far from normal"

Without Edd or Matt around, the two had no one to distract or stop them from fighting, so that's what they did. The topics of the fight changed many times, starting at the music, and going on into other things they found annoying about the other person.

Completely engulfed in their fight, neither of them noticed Ringo finally entering the room, nore did they realise when said cat jumped onto Tord's desk. A beaker of green liquid grabbed the black cat's attention, like most cats his first intention was hit it, so he did. The beaker fell over, causing it's contents to spill over Tord's desk. The green liquid spread quickly, making it's way to the end of the desk, dripping off and landing on Tom's guitar. The liquid smelled sweet, hesitating for a moment, the small cat bent down beginning to lick up the green liquid. Ringo let out a distressed noise, backing away from the liquid, wiping at his mouth to try and get rid of the taste.

"AH RINGO, NO NO NO NO NO"

Tord panicked finally noticing the mess the small animal had made. Picking up the cat, he moved it to the ground, so he could clean up the mess.

"Oh come on, some of it got on Susan"

Tord rolled his eyes, pulling paper towels out from one of the desk draws, pulling off a sheet he handed it to Tom. Tom took it and began cleaning his guitar, unaware that some of the liquid had found it's way inside the music instrument. The two turned around at the noise Ringo was making. The small cat gagged, as if it was trying to throw up a hair ball. 

"Tord what exactly was this liquid?"

Tord turned back to his desk, picking up the beaker and reading the label"

"Experiment H...oh this could be bad"

"What? What's experiment H?

"I, well, it's, I mean"

"You don't know, do you"

"Of course I do, It's meant to make you smarter. It's just I've haven't used it before, and I have no clue what its going to do to a cat"

The two looked to the small black cat, who had stopped gagged, and now was just rolling around on the floor.

"Well Tord you better hope that whatever Experiment H does, doesn't hurt Ringo, otherwise Edds gonna kill you"

"Me! This is your fault!"

"What how, how is this my fault!?"

"If you hadn't of kicked open my door, then Ringo wouldn't have come into my room"

"Well maybe if you listen to music like a normal bloody person I wouldn't have kicked open your door!"

Before they really knew what happened the two began fighting again, though it was cut short at the sound of Edd's car pulling into the driveway. Picking up Ringo, Tord forcefully gave him to Tom, making sure he had him before pushing Tom out of his room as well, slamming the door behind him.

"Dick"

Tom turned to the front door as Edd and Matt walked in. Edd looked at Tom, not really understanding why he was standing outside Tord's door, holding his guitar and Ringo.

"Um Tom what are you doing?"


	2. What did we miss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd and Matt are home

"Um Tom what are you doing?"

Tom looked down at the Ringo in his arms. Bending down Tom let the cat jump on to the floor.

"Nothing Edd. So did you get what I asked for?"

Edd rolled his eyes, opening his shopping bag and pulling out a bottle of Smirnoff.

"Sweet, thanks Edd. Um Matt do you need help?"

Edd turned just in time to watch Matt slowly make his way though the front door, carrying at least 4 bags in each hand.

"Nope, I'm...I'm good"

Tom and Edd shared a knowing looking, as they watched as Matt struggle to walk into the kitchen. Tom laughed as he followed him into the kitchen. Edd smiled as Ringo rubbed up against his leg, bending down to give him a pat, he noticed the sweet smell coming from him.

"Wow Ringo you smell really good, I guess that new shampoo I got you really worked. And you put up such a fuss about having a bath"

Oops he said the B word. Ringo's ears pricked up at the word, looking up to Edd with fear in his eyes. Edd just laughed, moving to pet him again. Ringo panicked at the hand coming towards him and quickly bolted away.

"Wait Ringo come back"

It was useless Ringo had already dashed off somewhere to hide.

"Edd, what are you doing?"

Edd looked up at the voice. Tord was standing in the door way of his room.

"Hey Tord, I was just talking to Ringo"

Edd headed towards the kitchen, to place his bag of shopping away as well. Tord stayed put, leaning on his door frame. He should really tell Edd that his cat drank some of his experiment, but if something bad did happened he really didn't want Edd mad at him.

"Tord! I got you something"

Walking into the kitchen, Tord noticed Edd a small wooden box.

"I remember you saying something about running out of cigarettes, so I got you some more"

Edd smiled as he handed the box to Tord. Opening the box Tord gasped in surprise seeing that the box contained cigars instead of cigarettes.

"Edd, weren't these expensive?"

"Na, I didn't know what you liked so I asked the store clerk, he told me that some guy bought them a week ago on the phone, but never came to collect them, so he said I could have them"

"Ha, what a sucker, thanks Edd"

Smiling, Edd went back to help Matt and Tom put away all the shopping. Tord happily placed the box in his pocket and started to help with the shopping as well. After the groceries were put away, and an argument about what to have for dinner was over, Tom grabbed Susan, which he had placed on the kitchen table, and headed for his room.

Stopping in the hallway Tom noticed Ringo sitting on the floor, staring up at one of the many photos that hung on the wall.

"Ringo?"

The cat seemed completely oblivious to Tom's voice. Taking a step forward Tom snapped his fingers in front of Ringo's face. The feline blinked a few times before turning to look up to Tom.

"Meow"

Tom reached to give the cat a scratch under his chin, but was stopped by Ringo placing his paw on his hand. Ringo looked up to the photo again, then walked off. Well that was different, maybe Tord's experiment really was making Ringo smarter. Tom walked into his room, and opened his safe, where he kept Susan. Placing the guitar inside, he decided to just leave it open. No one was going to take it. Looking at the instrument Tom couldn't put his finger on it, but something seemed different, maybe it was the sweet smell the liquid had left on her.

A few hours later and dinner was ready. Joining the rest of his friends, and Tord, Tom took a seat next to Matt. The dinner was mostly spent in silence, besides from Matt telling Tom and Tord about a new mirror he wanted. Edd really liked dinner, it seemed to be the one time Tom and Tord didn't fight, properly because they where to busy eating, but it was still nice.

"Meow"

Edd looked next to him, seeing Ringo looking up to him with big begging eyes.

"Ah, no Ringo, your food is over there"

Edd pointed to the cat dish that sat next to the fridge. Ringo followed his finger and walked over to his dinner.

"Good...wait what are you doing?"

Ringo stuck out his tongue and flipped the small dish of food over, causing the cat food to go flying across the room. The rest of the table watched as the angry cat walked out of the room. Edd looked back to his friends in shock.

"Man there's cat food everywhere now"

Matt complained as he kicked a few pieces away from him.

"Yeah that was a CATastrophe, haha"

A collective sigh came from the other boys at the table.

"I think he's just mad at me because, he thinks I'm going to give him another bath"

Tord didn't have to look, he could feel the smug look on Tom's face. Standing up Tord placed his plate in the sink.

"I'll um, go get the vacuum"

"Oh thanks Tord"

Tom placed his dish in the sink as well and followed Tord out of the room.

"Your not going to tell him are you?"

Tord paused, placing his hands into his jumper, and turn to look at Tom.

"Edd doesn't need to know"

"Of course he does"

"Then why haven't you told him"

"Because I know that somehow I'm going to be the one Edd blames more, so I thought if I just let things take their course, you'll end up taking all the blame"

"Tord are you getting the vacuum or what!?"

The two looked back to the kitchen at Edds voice. Without another word Tord walked off to get the vacuum. Tom shook his head and headed for his room. He could deal with this better tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, some good shit happens, depending on who you are.


	3. What is going on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm human now, deal

Tom yawned, groaning at the morning light that was entering his bedroom. Turning over in his bed, he buried his face in his pillow to hide from the light. Tom jutted as a hand began rubbing through his hair.

"Shhh, it's okay Tom, you sleep more"

The hand continued to moved in slow, relaxing motions. Tom hummed enjoying the motion. It felt nice having someone rubbing his hair...someone was rubbing his hair? WAIT, someone was rubbing his hair!? someone was in his room!?

Tom quick bolted up right, knocking whoever was on his bed to the floor. Standing up Tom unintentionally throw his blanket on top of the mystery person.

"Ow"

Holy shit that was a girl! Tom panicked trying to think of everything he did yesterday, he didn't even leave the house, who was this chick.

"Who the hell are you!? And what are you doing here!?"

The woman began to pull off the blanket, looking up to Tom and reveling the weirdest set of eyes he had ever seen, and that was coming from someone with pure black eyes. The woman's eyes were like a chess board, black and white squares filled them up. Tom had to admit that, her eyes, plus her sandy blond hair colour made her very cute.

"Um, hi"

"Hi.....you"

The woman looked a little disappointed when Tom called her 'you', but soon got over it and stood up.

She is, she is so very small. Tom held back a laugh, this chick was to cute for his own good.

"You know I'm not really surprised you don't know who I am"

The woman gestured to the back of Tom's bedroom. Looking behind her he noticed the safe he kept his guitar in, was empty.

"AHH, NO SUSAN!"

Tom quick ran to the empty safe, pushing the small woman out of his way. All other thoughts left his mind as he looked at the empty space in his wall. Why didn't he lock her up!

"Naww, you love me so much. You're such a nerd"

Tom turned around, confused by the woman's words.

"Okay look, I'm going to be clear, I don't know or remember you, so sorry about that, but I swear if you've done something with my precious Susan"

The woman held up her hands in defense. Maybe yelling at her wasn't the best option, but Susan was everything to him.

"Tom relaxed, it's...."

"AHHHHHHH"

The two quickly turned to look at the door.

"Oh shit that was Edd"

Tom pushed passed the small women and head for Edds room, halting in his door frame Tom turned back, demanding that the girl stayed put in his room.

"Whatever"

Tom closed his door, and made a b line for Edds room. The sound of another door opening cause Tom to stop. Looking behind him, Tord was hopping out of his room, still trying to put on his pants.

"What the hell happened"

"I don't know, hurry up"

The two pushed opened Edds door.

"Edd what's...wrong?"

Edd stood on his bed pushed up agents the wall, using his lamp as a make shift weapon. At the other end of the bed stood an extremely tall man, with dark grey skin, and a tail!?

"Who the hell are you!"

Tord forced the man to turn around so he could look him in the face. As the man turn Tord noticed the collar he was wearing, a large golden tag hung off it, the name Ringo engraved on it.

"Ringo?"

Tord read aloud, the man happily grabbed Tord's upper arms and nodded.

"What!?"

Edd and Tom asked in unison. Edd slowly got off his bed, and placed the lamp back on it's place on his night stand. 

"I don't understand, how is that Ringo?"

"Hehe, yeah Tord how can that be Ringo"

Tom snicked, knowing that the commie had no way to get out of this.

"This is Tom's fault"

Fuck.

"Tom?"

"Seriously. It's not my fault, it was Tord's stupid experiment"

Edd went to reply but was cut off by Tord.

"Well if you hadn't have kicked open my door, Ringo wouldn't have been in my room!"

Ringo let go of Tord, taking a step back to join Edd

"Maybe if you listen to music like a normal fricking person I wouldn't have kicked open your door!"

Edd sighed as Tom and Tord started yelling more and more at each other. Ringo move behind Edd looking for some kind of safety from the yelling.

"Guys?"

The four men turned to Matt who stood in the door frame.

"What is it Matt?"

Edd rubbed his temple, today was going to one of those days he could feel it.

"Who's that girl making breakfast in the the kitchen?"

The room fell silent. Everyone seemed confused by Matt's question, until it hit Tom.

"I think that's Susan"

Everyone turned to Tom.

"You mean my experiment worked on your bass as well!?"

"I mean I guess"

Tom shrugged, and walked out the room. Everyone soon followed, but stay a bit behind so they see the girl for themselves.

"Oh my, it's seems my experiment was even better than I thought"

Tord hummed to himself, think of things he could do with the rest of the liquid he had managed to save. Tom walked into the kitchen, Susan stood in front of the over.

"Susan what are you doing, I told you to stay In my room"

The blond turned around at the call of name, over joyed that Tom knew who she was.

"Finally"

Susan rapped her arms around Toms neck, forcing him to bend down into a kiss. The small group of boys gasp, as Tom froze in place. Pulling way Susan laughed at the shocked expression on Tom's face.

"Alright now sit down, I'm trying to make breakfast"

The main word there being 'trying', Tom snapped out of his trance at the notice of a small fire that had started in one of the frying pans Susan was using. Tom pulled Susan away from the oven so he could turn it off and stop the fire.

"Heh, sorry"

"Let's er, just leave the cooking"

Edd looked to Tord who seemed deep in thought, then looked back to Tom who was now flirting with the short girl. Moving into the kitchen Edd gestured to everyone.

"Okay everyone into the lounge room, so we can figure out what exactly is happening"


	4. Lets recap, shall we

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd just wants to understand what's happing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long been working on other stuff lately, BUT NOW I'M BACK!!!

The four boys sat on the couch, as Ringo and Susan stood in front of them. The two seemed uncomfortable with 4 sets of eyes on them. 

"Alright, let's get everything straight"

Slapping his legs, Edd got off the couch and stood in between Ringo and Susan. Susan took a side step away from Edd and crossed her arms.

"Tord and Tom got into another one of their fights, and didn't notice Ringo spilling one of Tord's experiments on himself and Tom's base, right?"

"Yeah, basically"

Tom went to pull out his flask but stopped when he realised he was still in his Pjs.

"And now they've both turned into humans?"

"I didn't think my serum would have this effect"

Tord rubbed his chin looking at the two.

"So is no one going to question where they got clothes from"

Everyone turned to Matt, realising that was probably something they should have asked earlier. Looking to Ringo and Susan, the two just shrugged at the question, not really sure how to answer.

"Tord how long is this going to last?"

Edd asked as he looked up to Ringo, who was happily smiling.

"Well maybe a week or so. That's what I originally wanted for my experiment, but in saying that neither of them really had a lot, so I'm not quite sure how long it will last" 

Tord stood up and plucked a hair from both of them. Susan rubbed her head, while Ringo captured Edd in a hug for comfort and safety. Edd pulled Ringo's arm down a little so he could breath.

"I'll run some tests on these and see what I can find"

Edd replied with a nod, and Tord left the room. Ringo rested his head on top of Edds, making a noise that kinda sounded like a purr.

"You know this is just not fair"

Matt pouted as Susan joined Tom on the couch. Tom went to reply but stopped when Susan wrapped her arms around his. Smiling shy, Tom really didn't know what to do, so he just resulted to rubbing her hands. Susan seemed to like it and lent her head on his shoulder.

"Does your top say, Never Liked Edd Anyway?"

Susan pulled away from Tom to look down at her top.

"Ha, wadda ya know it does too, these bodies really got everything right"

Edd looked over to the couch, a little concerned with that sentence. Ringo didn't seem to like it either, as he pulled Edd deeper into his hug, hissing a little. Susan rolled her eyes at the noise. Well Tom assumed she did, it was kinda hard to tell what she was doing with her eyes.

"Tom can we go out? you never take me anywhere"

"Oh um yeah sure, I'll just go get dressed"

Tom stood up and headed for his room, stopping once he realised Susan was following him. Turning around he smiled at Susan.

"You stay here Susan, I'm just getting dressed"

"I don't understand? I've seen you get changed loads of times"

Tom's face turned bright red as Matt and Edds laughter filled the house. Placing his hands on Susan's shoulders, he choked out his reply.

"P...please just wait here for me"

Tom left the room not waiting for a reply. Matt hopped off the couch, joining Susan when she stood so he could star a conversation with her. Edd looked over to the clock that hung on the wall behind him. Just past 9:20, could still have a good breakfast, if Ringo ever decide to let him go.

"Eh hey Ringo, you want some breakfast?"

The cat man's ears flattened on his head, looking down at the short man, he loosened his grip a little.

"No...cat...food"

Edd was a little surprised to hear Ringo finally talk. It was ruff and strained, like Ringo was forcing himself to say it. Though, it was still cute seeing the taller man become so worried that he might still feed him cat food.

"Ha, yeah Ringo no cat food"

His ears flicked up, and his smile returned. Letting go of Edd, he followed him inside the kitchen. Hesitating a little, Ringo pulled one of the table chairs out and sat down, keeping an eye on Edd the whole time, just in case he got in trouble for being on the furniture, though Edd didn't seem to care. Opening the fridge Edd pulled out some bacon, and turned on the oven. The silence and the feeling of Ringo watching his every movement was killing him.

"So, do you like being human Ringo?"

Edd received a confident hum as a replied. Edd placed the bacon into a frying pan, watching it sizzle he thought oh another question he could ask.

"Does Susan not like me?"

Ringo was silent, causing Edd to look over to him.

"She...not...like...you"

"Why!?"

"You...broke...her"

"Broke her? What does that even..oh no"

Edd remembered the time he had used the base to try and kill a spider. He could easily understand her hatred now, didn't mean he liked it though. Matt walked into the room followed by the sound of the front door closing.

"Edd are you cooking bacon!?"

"Yes, can you get Tord"

"Sure"

Matt left the room, leaving Edd and Ringo alone again. Looking over to Ringo, Exd watched as the taller man played with a piece of string that was hanging off his black hoodie. chuckling to himself he placed the the cooked bacon on a plate and began to cook the rest.


End file.
